


金枝欲孽 All the money in the world

by ReinhardtYaung



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/ReinhardtYaung
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 4





	金枝欲孽 All the money in the world

金枝欲孽 All the money in the world

01 贷款补充协议  
“但是，”  
当然，所有的盛情背后，都有一个“但是“。  
“您请说。”  
“我有一个条件，公爵。”  
当然了，对方是唯利是图的商贾之王。无论提出更苛刻的融资展期条款、还是贵族爵位和职位，他都有了应对腹稿。  
“有朝一日您君临天下，请不要忘记您刚才的承诺。”  
他现是为对方洞察自己的野心而眯起双眼，接着奇怪，对方居然这么介意一纸文书吗。  
“好，您要宪章，那我就给您一部宪章。那我也有一个条件。”  
金发的霸主从沙发上站起来了，阴影笼罩。杨意识到自己正被一个有着绝世之姿的美人抚过发捎。  
不，不 并不只是一纸文书的。  
“有朝一日，等我准备好了文件，拿您自己来换正本。”  
对方越过茶几，那沉静的神态，要不就是过于纯真，要不就是十足危险了。  
这都让他脑中响起警铃。  
“我先收下定金。”眼前光线突然暗下去，倏忽之间，唇边留下一抹温凉。  
美人的微笑令这位坐拥千亿资产的金融巨贾眩晕，  
过了一会儿，杨才意识到刚才发生了什么。

02 远期实物交割  
——……啊，怎么搞成这样。  
当亲自跑到帝国边境来接收按合约交割的数十亿吨各色作物的费沙金融集团掌门人，被合作者按到粮库的墙上时，低声抱怨着。  
——我认真地以为，您早就预料到这个状况，是故意来搅局的。  
金发的年轻军淡蓝的眸子像刚打着的天然气，静静燃烧，孕育让人感到危险的能量。  
害怕被烤着的猎物尝试挣扎了一小会儿，预见到抵抗的枉然，而安静下来，好像平静待宰的羔羊。  
——天地良心，我怎么知道艾坚郝瑟的农产品交易所价格突然逆向波动，我这单亏得可大，整个账号都差点爆了，多亏您愿意接收这批货，不然要被当局强制补充资本金了。  
——哦，还顺带解救两国战火之下边境差点限于饥荒的民众，您的时机把握令人佩服……  
杨感觉自己的后脑勺已经要退到墙壁里，但和对方要让人心跳停止的盛世美颜的距离却还在拉近……刚才那双手是在现在的位置吗？……啊不，好像更向下了，别啊，别啊，哪里……  
他在克制呻吟的同时，气息不可察觉地紊乱起来，于是起了报复的恶作剧之心，想要去试探对方的底线：  
——不，今天、此时此刻对亚姆立扎的民众来说，您才是拯救他们于水火的天降神主，只要您大恩大德，不要透露这批货的真正来源，也不要让他们想起来去追究当初为什么各地的粮仓在同盟军到来前着火、牲畜瘟疫什么的……  
——您这是什么意思？  
果然，危险的捕猎者发出了警告的嘶嘶声，伸进他西服三件套下面的利爪加重力度，在他的腰间留下痛感和痕迹。他扬起脸，像要躲过对方几乎要贴上来的惊世美貌，结果对方的气息让他的脖子更加瘙痒难耐：  
——啊……鄙人对古代兵法略知一二，有一种方法叫做坚壁清野地，旨在拖垮敌军的补给线……  
——知道太多的人，有这么几种下场……被灭口，被拘禁……或者……  
对方边说，边用修长的手指摩挲他的喉结，然后那里是耸动的喉管和经络，  
——……唔！  
随着一身惊呼，已经到杨嗓子眼的雄辩滔滔被霸道地掐灭，空气被攫夺，所有退路都被堵死。唇齿相持，耳边只剩旖旎水声。在几乎要因为缺氧失去意识时，他重新获得自由时，只剩力气沿着墙面脱力滑下，坐在一堆稻草上大幅度地喘气，二人交融的津液躺到胸口的领结上。他视线模糊地看着居高临下的施暴者。对方低沉的声音说：  
——一切都是为了胜利。  
——在我们这行，高回报的投资总伴随着高风险，利益和波动性，都是等价交换。请您考虑一下。  
——那对您来说，我依然是个好的投资标的吗？  
——这……基于投资偏好……  
——看来您也不是始终都是个理性的投资者的，杨先生。  
捕捉到杨意外的神色，那年轻人露出得意的危险笑容，摩挲着杨泛着玫瑰红色的嘴唇，  
——您看，我也对你们的魔法也略知一二。  
所以我决定还是先收买您，就当这是封口费。


End file.
